Midnight
Description Midnight is the current leader of BloodClan, roleplayed by -DarkHorse- on Scratch. She is described to be jet black with bright amber eyes and a deep crimson collar studded with dog teeth, along with having dog-teeth reinforced claws and a torn left ear. She is known to be very stubborn, arrogant, and narcissistic. She for some reason takes pride in people hating on her, for some reason, and is going insane. The meaning of her name indicates towards the Doomsday Clock, which counts down until midnight, or the point that the human race will be wiped out. Backstory Before the RP takes place, Midnight was a ThunderClan cat, born half-ShadowClan half-ThunderClan. She was always misunderstood and hated for this reason, along with her naturally being more rude and sharp-tounged than her siblings Willowpaw (later Willowflight) and Ospreypaw (later Ospreyflight), along with the rest of ThunderClan. At her warrior ceremony, Midnight, at the time Nightpaw, left the clan. She lived with a rouge group for a while, but they hated her because she came from a clan, and so she eventually killed them all and left, soon finding BloodClan and joining. Roleplay Story Arc Midnight's personality, from her bio, says that Midnight is, "extremely stubborn and extremely fierce. She is bold, and the only cat she would ever take a command from was Scourge. She mainly speaks in a low growl or a sort of half-threatening murmur, which makes her seem even more deadly than she is, which is quite deadly.", which has stayed true throughout the RP, pretty much only showing capacity of normal emotion around her mate and leader Scourge (currently Tiny), and best friend Logan. She started off as a lonesome fighter, and then later goes hunting with Logan. They catch a fox, and become friends. Later, Scourge has Midnight and Logan fight for the role of SIC in the SIC battle. In a draw, Midnight wins, and becomes SIC while Logan becomes healer trainee. During the first battle of the war, Midnight kills the ThunderClan leader at the time, Nightstar. During the same battle, Scourge confesses his love for Midnight, and after the battle is over, Midnight decides to change her feelings about not believing in love, and the two become mates. In Scourge's disappearance shortly before the 3rd battle, Midnight becomes the temporary leader of BloodClan, appointing Ghost as the temporary SIC. She then leads BloodClan to attack LionClan, restless in the absence of war, and Scourge, starting the 3rd battle. Scourge returns towards the end of the battle, and most returns to normal. After the war, Scourge establishes a false peace treaty, telling Midnight of plans to turn BloodClan into a true clan by the name of NightClan to trick LionClan into trusting BloodClan. Midnight takes the codename Darksong, and her and Logan (Logheart) are given to LionClan as prisoners to farther deceive LionClan. However, Scourge invades LionClan to start the unofficial 4th battle, Midnight and Logan joining into the fight and returning to BloodClan, which ends up having been re-made into BloodClan. A while later, Skull brings Midnight the news that Scourge has been run over by a monster, only leaving behind his collar and the dog teeth that reinforced his claws, and is assumed to be dead. Midnight refuses to accept this fact at first, but soon Bee, at the time Beepaw, comes and tells Midnight that Scorge is not dead, and had joined LionClan by the name of Tiny again, and that he doesn't remember anything. Midnight, demanding answers, leads BloodClan to attack LionClan for the 4th official battle. On the way to the territory, they find Tiny and another LionClan cat. Midnight begins the attack alone with Bee, waiting for the rest of BloodClan to catch up with the two of them. She immediately goes to Tiny, trying not to hurt him that badly, her respect and love for him still not gone. This soon turns to her finding that Scourge truly is gone from Tiny, at which point she nearly kills him, despite being attacked by several cats at once. Bio Midnight's bio originally was (excluding anything in "[ ]"): Midnight// She-cat// Bright amber color// She has a jet black pelt, and her left ear is torn, but other than that there is not a scratch on her body.// BloodClan// N/A clan, only if from LionClan// Fighter// Extremely stubborn and extremely fierce. She is bold, and the only cat she would ever take a command from was Scourge. She mainly speaks in a low growl or a sort of half-threatening murmur, which makes her seem even more deadly than she is, which is quite deadly.// She chooses not to participate in such things as love. Trivia *Midnight is a sort of continuation of another RP character that her RPer has, which started off as a coincidence because they looked extremely similar and the original character was going to receive the name Midnight after leaving her clan. *Midnight was a part of the first RP in the BloodClan studio. Category:BloodClan __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Females